Rock (Healer)
Rock is a very old tom with only a few tufts of fur along his spine, blind bulging eyes, twisted claws,Revealed in Dark River, page 3 and a rat-like tail. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :He appears in the tunnels underneath WindClan territory in the distant past. He tells Fallen Leaves that to become a Sharpclaw, he must get through the maze, to the moorland on the other side. He keeps track of how many cats have attempted this challenge, and how many survived, by scratching lines on a smooth stick, and marking a line through the ones who made it. He asks Fallen Leaves if it was raining, knowing the danger of flooding. Fallen Leaves knew it had barely begun to rain, but, not knowing about the flooding and eager to become a sharpclaw, denies it. He drowns when the tunnel floods. Outcast :Rock appears to Jaypaw at the Tribe of Rushing Water's cavern. He explains to Jaypaw that the prophecy foretelling the destiny of Jaypaw and his littermates, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, came from when all three Tribes lived beside the Lake. Long Shadows :At the beginning of ''Long Shadows, Rock mentions the first leaders of the Clans being unhappy about the wrongdoings of Sol. Later on, he sends an interactive dream to Jaypaw explaining how and why the ancient cats left the lake. He also tells of what happened to Jay's Wing at the start of the ancient journey to the mountains. ''Sunrise :Rock appears to Jayfeather without the use of the stick, telling him the stick isn't the only way to reach him. Jayfeather questions him on Squirrelflight's lie, and Rock tells him the answers lies within his own Clan, if he can find them. This doesn't satisfy the medicine cat, and Rock tells him he cannot give the help he wants, and that he should make his own future. When Mousefur calls for Jayfeather, Rock vanishes. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Jayfeather speaks to Rock through the stick, asking him if he knows what is happening in the Dark Forest. Rock speaks into his ear, whispering that he does know, but he cannot - and would not - stop the final battle, and that it needed to come. :He explains why he did not tell Jayfeather about Leafpool and Crowfeather, that there had been no room in his destiny for rejection because of the warrior code being broken. Jayfeather is enraged, and as he hurls questions at Rock, Rock tells him that he is no cat's friend, that he has too much knowledge for friendship. As Rock begins to fade away, he tells Jayfeather that his curse is to live forever, knowing what has been and what will be, and powerless to change anything. :As Rock fully disappears, Jayfeather, in a rage, snaps the stick in half, thus signaling his felt betrayal by Rock and the ancient cats. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In ''Secrets of the Clans, he talks about traveling to the Moonpool with the two other healers. He says he can feel StarClan's pelts brush his as they learn to walk the new sky, and about how he hopes that the Moonpool will bring them "serenity, wisdom, and guidance for many moons to come." ''Cats of the Clans :Rock is the narrator of ''Cats of the Clans. He tells Blossomkit, Adderkit, and Mosskit stories about some significant Clan cats, along with kittypets, Tribe cats, rogues and loners. Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character